vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Watermelon Quest 2012
Description This is Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! What is summer without a traditional seed spitting contest and accompanying festivities? Many communities all over the country have been having their own festive version of honoring the delicious, magnificent watermelon! So let's join in the fun and help celebrate Watermelon Seed Spitting Week! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Watermelon Couch! Prizes Questions 1. In Luling, Texas, USA, always on the last Thursday to Sunday in June, the Championship Watermelon Seed Spit contest is held. This popular contest is part of the larger four-day outdoor festival held in Luling. What is this festival called? * The Luling Watermelon Jubilee * Watermelon Thump * Luling Melonfest * International Watermelon Seed Spitting Festival 2. There are a number of scheduled events at the Thump, including coronation of the Thump Queen. All the events lead up to the most popular event at the Watermelon Thump, the seed spitting championship. Contestants of all ages enter for a chance at besting the Guinness Book World Record and taking home the top prize of $1,000. The current record is 68 feet and 9 1/8 inches set in 1989 by Lee Wheells of Luling. Go to the Space Pirate Party Boat in Space Age, and say: "Watermelon carnival!" 3. Fun watermelon festivals are held across the US in the summer. If you attend one of these festivals, you can look forward to a variety of events including rides and carnivals, lots of great food (especially watermelon), entertainment, dances, watermelon judging and auctions, watermelon queen contests, seed spitting contests, parades, and watermelon eating contests. How much of a watermelon is water? * 88% * 95% * 92% * 98% 4. There are many types of seed spitting contests, it depends upon the festival. Contests can divide their entries into categories with children, women and men competing in their own divisions. They can judge based on speed and accuracy with the most seeds spit in a certain time determining the winner, or the most popular contest, going for the distance! Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "How far can a watermelon seed go?" 5. If you decide to enter a watermelon seed spitting contest, you should heed the advice of past watermelon spitting champions. Which of the following do they not recommend that you do if you enter a contest? * Pick the largest and roundest seed to spit * Place a little bit of melon in your mouth to make it moist * Have the small tip of the teardrop-shaped seed facing outwards * Stay perfectly still when you spit the seed 6. Additional seed spitting advice includes choosing a large, heavier seed to maximize distance. They should bounce and skip further when hitting the ground. Also, they are more stable in wind. You can help add distance to your attempt by gaining momentum. Run up to the line and move your head forward when you spit. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Watermelons are the essence of summer!" 7. Like any contest, there are rules that must be followed in a watermelon seed spitting contest. The contest is usually held in an area specifically designed for the contest. What is the seed spitting area called? * Spitway * Spit alley * Spit arena * Spit hall 8. Not all spitways are alike, however, they do have similar elements. For example, they usually have an area where you spit the seeds. The starting area at Luling, TX is a painted slice of watermelon and it is forbidden to go outside of it when spitting. The Luling spitway is 15 feet wide by 85 feet long and is light colored so the seeds show up against it. Go to the front of the Zoo in Australia and say: "Watermelon party!" 9. Additional rules are that each contestant gets two spits with two seeds, and the spit has to fall within the boundaries of the seed spitting course. How is the final distance measured? * Where the seed first lands * Where the seed's second bounce touches * Where the seed ultimately stops * None of the above 10. Seasoned spitting contestants agree that one of the best things to do when spitting is to relax! Though you may feel awkward, don't worry, there is no way to look classy when spitting a watermelon seed. So just relax and concentrate on getting everything right for the best spit ever! Go to the Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "It is the main attraction!" Answers 1. Watermelon Thump 2. Go to the Space Pirate Party Boat in Space Age, and say: "Watermelon carnival!" 3. 92% 4. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "How far can a watermelon seed go?" 5. Stay perfectly still when you spit the seed 6. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "Watermelons are the essence of summer!" 7. Spitway 8. Go to the front of The Zoo in Australia and say: "Watermelon party!" 9. Where the seed ultimately stops 10. Go to the Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "It is the main attraction!" Category:Quests